1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water purifier apparatus adapted to be mounted on a faucet of a water supply system in a home or office for purifying water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water purifier apparatus are employed to remove the bleaching agent, the smell of an adhesive used in joining water pipes, and other impurities from water supplied through a water supply system.
In recent years there has been developed small-size water purifier apparatus which can be fastened directly to faucets of the water supply system.
The conventional small-size water purifier apparatus for direct mounting on a faucet includes a directional control valve for introducing supplied water into a cartridge housing a filter material, which removes the bleaching agent, the smell of an adhesive used in joining water pipes, and the turbidity due to impurities from the introduced water. However, the prior small-size water purifier apparatus has had the following problems:
The cartridge is first housed in the apparatus body, and then fixed in position by a cover case threaded over the apparatus body. Since the cover case is part of the water path in the apparatus body, the cover case is subjected to a water pressure when the water is passed through the water purifier apparatus. The cover case tends to somewhat expand under the applied water pressure, and return to the original shape when the water supply is stopped. Therefore, the cover case is repeatedly deformed or suffers from repetitive stresses as the water is passed and shut off. During a long period of use, the cover case is liable to be broken inasmuch as it deteriorates due to the repetitive stresses imposed thereon.